Frosch's Internet Adventures
by EsmeraThelran
Summary: What happens when Frosch gets online? Rogue should have known better. Series of drabbles mainly, maybe with one or two full one-shots if the plot bunnies are in the right mood. Also, fixed the mistake of accidentally uploading the same chapter twice, so the real chp2 is up properly now. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Frosch's Internet Adventures

Authors notes: I had this idea while messing around online, what would happen if Frosch (who I think is so cute and sweet and innocent and I want one) got online? These are just a series of drabbles, though one might become a mini-serial. Any suggestions for themes would be greatly appreciated.

I'm rating it M for safety, some of the themes are a bit mature, though there is nothing explicit.

Chapter 1: Fandom

"What's this Rogue?"

"Some random fanficiton site."

"Why are you and Sting on it?"

"Because we're popular." Sting laughed.

"What's Yaoi?"

"Don't click that!"


	2. Chapter 2

Frosch's Internet Adventures

Authors notes: I hope people are enjoying this series so far there was an error where the same chapter got uploaded twice which has now been fixed. This is the real second chapter properly uploaded.

Chapter 2 – Streaming

"Argh, what's happening to the bandwidth?" Sting groaned, "I'm gonna miss my anime."

"Rogue are you downloading anything?" Orga yelled, "My internet won't even load google!"

"I'm not using my computer." Rogue said, coming out of the guild kitchen.

"Rufus?"

"Not me, though I do remember Rogue's computer being on."

"You said you weren't using it." Minerva hissed.

"I'm not using it."

"Hmm, one second, I have an idea." Sting said before heading upstairs. He returned a few moments later shaking his head. "Ok, who introduced Frosch to live streaming?"


	3. Chapter 3

Frosch's Internet Adventures

Authors notes: after that mess up with chapter two I have a little request – if something like that happens again, can people let me know through a review or PM so I can fix it, I would really appreciate it. Also please send any suggestions you have to me via PM or review thank you.

This one contains a reference from the anime that people who only read the manga won't get. It's from the Mirajane V Jenny match, can't remember the episode off the top of my head.

Chapter Three – Chatrooms

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Click

Tap Tap Tap Click Click

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Click

"What are you doing Frosch?"

"Fro has a new friend, look Rogue."

"You signed up to a chatroom?"

"Yes."

"And your friend is?"

"Fro's friend is MrGoodSexyTime."

"Frosch, that person is only after one thing."

"What thing?"

"You know how Sting likes to date a different girl each night when we go out?"

"Yes."

"It's pathetic really." Minerva sighed as she came over to the pair.

"Fro thinks so too."

"Well, you know how Sting flirts with girls he meets, some people do using chat rooms."

"So that person only wants to use Fro?"

"I'm afraid so Frosch."

"Uwaaa, that's mean."

"I know, but you can always get revenge." Minerva said.

"How does Fro do that?"

"See he's asking you for a picture, so you send him one back, but it's not a picture of you."

"Who then?" Rogue asked.

Minerva opened a folder of images from the Gramd Magic Games and scrolled down until she found the one she wanted.

"That one will do perfectly."

"Oba Baba-sama, ouch." Orga laughed as he walked by

"It's a shot of her from the second day, you know the match I'm talking about."

"Fro thinks so, when she wore the swimming costume?"

"That's the one." Minerva smirked.

"That's gonna mentally scar some idiot for life." Orga grinned.

"What does Fro do now?"

"Click that there. . . good, now copy that text there and paste it into your chatbox. . . now send."

Click

"ARGH MY EYES!" Sting screamed from his room.

"Well who would have guessed."

Extra notes: this is actually a serious topic, because when you're talking to someone online, you have no idea who is on the other side of the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

Frosch's Internet Adventures

Authors notes: Thanks for the follows and reviews, every few chapters I will post responses to questions raised in reviews, any questions sent via PM will be dealt with via PM, or the subject will be explained without naming names.

In response to the review of chp2 by me2you4eva: that was the end of the chapter, I've taken a liking to leaving small cliff hangers so you readers can let your imaginations end the story for you.

Chapter 4 - Porn

"What's Orga doing?" Frosh asked Lector.

"Watching porn."

"What's porn?"

"Umm, Sting-kun!"

"What is it Lector?"

"Can you explain porn to Frosch?"

"Wait, what? Ok Lector what did you tell Frosch?"

"Fro asked what Orga was doing and Lector said he was watching porn."

"Oh dear, ORGA KEEP YOUR DOOR SHUT WHEN WATCHING THOSE DAMN FILMS OF YOURS!" Sting yelled.

"WHY?"

"Fine, when Rogue asks why Frosch is aking about porn, I'll send him your way." Sting called back.

"Uhhh."

"Oh you boys are just idiots. Frosch, porn is something guys watch because they can't get sex." Minerva said.

"Oh, so Orga needs a girlfriend then?"

"The problem is finding him one."

"Fro will help find one."

"Good luck."


	5. Chapter 5

Frosch's Internet Adventures

Authors notes: Not too much to say here since this is a double post, but this chapter follows directly from the last chapter, so please read that one before this one.

Chapter 5 - Dating sites

"Sting, why is Frosch on a dating site?" Rogue asked.

"Uhh, well, she caught Orga watching porn, asked what it was, and The Lady said it was something boys watched when they weren't getting sex."

"And?"

"So Frosch decides Orga needs a girlfriend and she is currently trying to find him one."

"And does he know?"

"No."

"And has she signed anyone else up for that site?"

"Not a clue, maybe you should ask."

"And who should I blame for all this?"

"Orga, he left his bedroom door open, which is how Frosch saw him watching porn."

"I see."

"Rogue, Fro signed everyone up for a dating site."

"Wait, everyone?"

"Yes, Orga, Sting, you, Rufus."

"Minerva?"

"The Lady said she didn't want a boyfriend so Fro didn't sign her up."

"Uhh, Frosch, what about the personality profiles?" Rogue asked

"Fro hasn't done those yet, Fro needs help to get them right."

"Alright, who should we do first?" Sting asked.

-1 week later-

"Hey Orga, how was your date. . . whoa what happened you look traumatised." Sting stared as his guildmate sat in a chair, shaking in fear.

"It was never going to work." Orga shivered, "Yeah, I liked her, she was good looking, she was fun ,maybe a little hyper, but. . ."

"But?"

"I found out the hard way that anyone wanting to date Milliana has to be vetted by Erza and Kagura first."


	6. Chapter 6

Frosch's Internet Adventures

Authors notes: Yet more plot from my twisted mind.

Chapter 6 – Social Networking

"Frosch what are you doing?" Rogue asked.

"Fro is on Facebox."

Rogue winced, knowing how much time Minerva spent on the social networking site.

"Why?"

"So Fro can make new friends."

"How many friends do you have?"

"Hmm, Fro has four hundred and seventy-two friends."

"How?"

"Fro is part of the Exceed group."

"Ah, how many of your friends aren't Exceed?"

"Umm, Sting, Rufus, Orga, Lady, Gajeel."

"Gajeel?"

"Yeah, Fro became PatherLily's friend, then Gajeel's Friend."

"I see."

"And Fro has found five more Dragon Slayers."

"How?"

"Fro is part of the Exceed who have Dragon Slayers group."

"I see."

"There is Earth Dragon Slayer, Ice, Water, Plant, and Magic?"

"Magic?"

"Yes, they eat Lacrima."

"Have you done anything else?"

"Fro plays games."

"Like."

"Fro plays FarmWorld!"

Rogue sighed again, "Have you posted any pictures?"

"Only one of Fro and Rogue."

"Ok, if you want to post any pictures let me know, and I'll make sure it's safe."

"Ok, ah Sting has posted pictures of the christmas party."

"Which pictures?"

"Here, should Fro tag Rogue?"

"No, now I need to have a few words with Sting, once I've told The Lady about this." Rogue was trying to block the memory of being caught under the mistletoe with Orga. And he knew Minerva would kill Sting for the one he posted of her wardrobe malfunction.


	7. Chapter 7

Frosch's Internet Adventures

Authors notes: I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed this series, you all get cookies.

However

I'm running out of ideas, my plot bunnies are hibernating for some reason, so any suggestions will be really appreciated.

Also, if there are any terms that you are unfamiliar with wikipedia is your friend.

Chapter 7 – Email

Rogue had decided to give Frosch her own email account, mainly to try and reduce the amount of spam landing in his inbox, and so far it was working.

"ARGH WHAT THE FUCK IS MY COMPUTER DOING!" Sting screamed.

"Ok, who killed the internet again?" Minerva hissed.

"My inbox is going crazy." Rufus said, trying to keep calm.

"Uwaaa, Fro's internet is broken."

Rogue sighed and turned on his computer, so far, everything normal.

"When did things start going wrong?" Orga asked.

"I opened my inbox." Sting said.

"Same, Frosch had forwarded a message to me."

"Fro hasn't sent an email to anyone today, Fro's inbox broke when Fro opened an email."

"Hmm." Rogue opened his inbox and sighed.

"Frosch, was this email from The Love Bug?"

"Fro thinks it was, yes."


	8. Chapter 8

Frosch's Internet Adventures

Authors Notes: Thanks again for the reviews, and thank you Rin Vastia Fullbuster for the suggestion, it really helped.

One important message, I have just started a new job, so I won't have as much time to write as I used to. I will try to update my stories at least once a week, and the updates will be published over the weekend.

Chapter 8 - Online Art

"Frosch what's this package?" Rogue asked

"Fro bought a graphics tablet."

"Why?"

"So Fro can draw on the computer, Fro found a website where people put their drawings and paintings online."

"Which site?"

"DeviousArt."

"Just be careful, some people on those sites aren't that nice."

"Fro will be careful."

-Two Weeks Later-

Rogue had been on a solo job, one too dangerous to take Frosch on, and he was now back at the guild.

"Uh, what's going on?" he asked.

"Umm, well, Frosch turned out to be pretty popular on DeviousArt." Orga said.

"So why does the guild look like an art showroom?"

"Well, she's been happily using her graphics tablet and uploading onto the site, she's pretty popular."

"How much work is she doing?"

"Whatever she feels like, we figured it would be best to let her set her own pace."

"On the grounds of?"

"The creative mind works at the creative mind's pace."

"And the rest."

"She sells prints for around a hundred thousand jewels a time."

*Blink*

"Yeah, that's what I thought too at first."


	9. Chapter 9

Frosch's Internet Adventures

Authors notes: Sorry about the lack of update last week, I did not have access to a computer.

Warning: This chapter contains things that people may find disturbing or distressing, and if you have been affected by any of the issues in this chapter tell someone if you haven't already.

Chapter 9: Stalker

"Rogue, Fro is getting weird emails."

"How weird?"

"Fro will show you."

Rogue sighed as he followed the exceed to her computer, and read the offending email. He frowned an re-read it a couple of times.

"Ok, is that all of them?"

"No, Fro keeps getting them." she said, going to the second page.

"Right, don't reply to them, just forward them to me and I'll deal with it."

"Is this person like Juvia?"

Rogue blinked in confusion.

"In what way?"

"A stalker?"

"Ok, Juvia is Grey's overly obsessive would-be girlfriend, and she generally keeps her fantasies to herself, this guy is just a sick twisted pervert who will regret this, ok."

"Ok."

"Anyway, you need to sleep."

"Fro isn't tired though."

"Frosch, remember what happened last time you stayed up later than this?"

"Ok, Fro will go to bed."

Once Frosch was safely tucked in, Rogue forwarded one of the emails to himself and started to work.

"Rogue it's three in the morning, haven't you slept yet?" Sting asked as he stumbled to the kitchen looking for food.

"I'm too busy."

"GYAA STING-KUN THERE'S A CAMERA IN THE BATHROOM!"

The pencil Rogue had been holding snapped.

"Eh? Camera?" Sting was too tired to think straight.

"What's that noise Lector?" Minerva hissed.

"I found a camera in the bathroom and it was recording Miss."

"Ugh, ok, I'll let you off this time, where's Rufus?"

"What's going on, is there a fire?"

"No, a pervert who thinks putting a camera in the bathroom is a good idea."

"Argh, Rufus wake up."

"What is it?"

"Lector found a camera in the bathroom, it was recording, and I think the person who put it there is the same person who's been sending Frosch these emails."

"Eww, that's just wrong." Lector said, shuddering as he caught a glimpse of the email."

"Zzzz." Sting had fallen asleep.

"Wake up idiot." Minerva hissed.

"I'll get the coffee on." Orga said, "We're gonna need it."

"So where exactly was this camera?" Rufus asked.

"In the tap handle, it fell off and I saw the wires."

"Ok, I'll see if I can find any residual memories."

-Ten minutes later-

"Ok, I have coffee, so pass the sleeping idiot." Orga said.

After a moment of rough shaking, Sting half woke up and had a lot of strong black coffee poured down his throat.

"Ok, what' happening?"

"We have a pervert and a stalker to find and obliterate." Rogue said.

"Who are they stalking?"

"Frosch."

"Ok, how do we find them?"

"They installed a camera in the bathroom somehow, Rufus is looking for residual memories to try and ID the freak." Orga said.

"It was simple, remember the plumber who came in last month?" Rufus said.

"I thought there was something creepy about him." Sting said.

"I've still got his details, his office is in his house, I'll get the address." Rufus said before heading to the guild office.

-A few hours later-

"Ok so how are we going to do this?" Sting asked Rogue as the two dragon slayers observed the house of their target.

"WE wait for him to leave and search for evidence, it's not that I don't trust Rufus, but if he's moved house I'd rather not have to explain your actions to the council." Minerva said.

"Hmph."

"If it is him, you can wait in the house for him to get back." Sting added.

"Fine."

"There he is."

Once the target was out of sight, Sting and Minerva went inside to have a look, only to emerge moments later looking ill.

"It's him alright, but it might be best to wait here, I nearly lost my breakfast because his picture collection was in full view." Sting groaned, slumping to the ground.

Minerva nodded trying to maintain her composure.

"Any of Frosch?"

"Yes."

About half an hour later the target returned and the screams began.

-That evening-

"Sting-Kun why do you look so ill?"

"The things that guy had in his house, no one was meant to see, Rufus I need you to erase those memories."

"Once I've sorted The Lady out, and where is Rogue?"

"We left him with the council, luckily the guy in charge of the investigation is an Exceed, so he's probably only going to be fined."

"And the freak?" Orga asked.

"Left the area in a box."


End file.
